When He Smiles
by SasuNaru Dattebayo
Summary: Sasuke notices things about his daily life that will change him forever. Yaoi Fluff. SasuNaru
1. When He Smiles

When He Smiles...

I don't know what's happening to my point of view on the world...

I'm just...getting weird thoughts lately...

Like, "Hey, I wonder if Naruto's busy today? 'Cause if he's not, I'll ask him out for ramen."

What's so wrong with that?

It's that I smile when I think it...or when I think about Naruto in general.

Am I _gay?_

Am I _bi?_

I know I'm not the same.

What am I going to do when we go on missions?

What will I say to him?

Why am I thinking this!

What's wrong with me?

But...when he smiles...my heart melts.

I just about explode inside.

I love it when he falls from trees...it's just too cute.

I can't stand yelling at him, but I do it anyways to hold in my true feelings.

When he talks, I almost smile...

But I stop myself before I actually do.

Why can't I forget about him?

Why are my thoughts full of him?

...Why are my _dreams_ full of him?

I have to tell myself the truth.

I like Naruto.

But...why?


	2. Change Of Heart

Change Of Heart

Naruto sat his head down on the table in Ichiraku Ramen.

He had never felt so sick in his life.

It wasn't the ramen that had made him sick, it was worrying about Sasuke.

The blond sat and kept dwelling on the subject, "Does Sasuke hate me?".

He was becoming sick at the idea, almost puking, in fact.

"Hey, are you okay, Naruto?" The store keeper asked, noticing that he hadn't finished his first bowl of ramen.

Naruto thought about it. _Was he okay?_

"I'll be fine, old man. Just a little sick today." He replied, lacking of any other responses.

"Alright, just wonderin'." The 'old man' said, walking off and taking someone elses order.

Naruto thought harder about this. He had never thought of it before. _Did_ Sasuke hate him?

"Hey, dobe." Sasuke walked up to the table and said, making Naruto jump a little.

"What- Oh...Hi there, Sasuke." Naruto said, putting his head back down on the table, after turning around to see Sasuke.

"What's the matter with you?" Sasuke looked at Naruto in a worried way. He had never seen him not eat a bowl of ramen.

"...Nothin'...I was just..." Naruto paused. He didn't want Sasuke to know what he felt for him. How could he tell him anyways? Sasuke wouldn't understand...

"...Well, you didn't eat your ramen...That's a little out of character." Sasuke glanced over at the blond. He had never seen Naruto so...so _sad._

Naruto listened to Sasuke's words. He was acting out of character. Ramen was the thing he loved most...or, close to most. How could he just become sickened from the thought of Sasuke hating him?

"...Sasuke...?" Naruto said with a quiet voice.

"Hm?" Sasuke looked over at Naruto, concerned about what he'd hear next.

"...do you...hate me?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his head still on the table.

Sasuke thought about the subject. He didn't hate Naruto, he liked him quite alot, actually. He couldn't tell Naruto this, of course. "No, I don't hate you, Naruto." He said, not thinking of anything else to say.

"Oh...okay." Naruto looked at his bowl of ramen. How could something so great to him, become so unimportant? Suddenly, it came to him. Sasuke meant more to him than _ramen, _that's an accomplishment. How could someone he hated so much, mean so much to him now? It dumbfounded Naruto. Sasuke seemed so perfect to some girls that liked him, but Naruto knew he wasn't perfect. No one's perfect. He looked over at Sasuke, him looking out at the moon. Naruto smiled at the sight.

"Hey, dobe." Sasuke looked over at Naruto, making Naruto blush a little.

"Uhh, yeah?" Naruto looked the other way, not wanting Sasuke to know he was looking at him.

"...Do you want to come with me on a walk?" Sasuke asked Naruto this out of friendship. He had never thought about it before, but walking with Naruto could be a bit of fun.

Naruto was a little confused at this, but still quite happy. "Yeah!" He said, jumping out of his seat. Sasuke had never asked him to walk with him. He thought he was the most important person ever now. "Going on a walk with Sasuke?" He thought. "This is wonderful!" Naruto skipped down the road, catching up to Sasuke.

Snow began to fall on the both of them, causing Sasuke to shiver a little. He began to hug himself, trying to keep the cold from penetrating his skin. Goosebumps formed on his skin as the snow melted on his arms.

"...Sasuke?" Naruto said, running up to him. "Are you cold?" He said in a caring voice.

"N-no, d-dobe." Sasuke thought to himself about the warmth of Naruto's arms. _'You'd like that, wouldn't you?' _his inner voice mocked him. 'Shut up, would you?' Sasuke yelled back at the inner voice. _'Aww, but you know you do!' _The voice teased. Sasuke became a bit annoyed at this and walked ahead of Naruto.

Naruto looked at the shivering Sasuke. He knew he was really cold. Naruto ran up to Sasuke and put his arms around him.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke looked over at the blond kitsune. He had never seen him so concerned before. 'Naruto, concerned for _me?_' The thought of it soothed Sasuke. _'Told you!'_ The voice teased again. Sasuke ignored this voice and huddled next to Naruto.

"Let's get to the house." Naruto said to Sasuke, not noticing he said _the _house.

Sasuke was in his happy place. He loved the warmth of Naruto's arms. He wished he could stay in them forever. At that moment, a certain pink haired girl obstructed their path.

"Naruto, what are you doing to Sasuke?" Sakura asked, cross-armed, confused at the two.

"He was cold, Sakura!" Naruto said, trying not to show concern for the situation.

"..I was cold, Sakura." Sasuke looked into her confused emerald eyes. He could sense her heartbreak.

Sakura sighed as she walked off into the snowy mess. She was so confused at those two. First they hated eachother, then they were hugging? She didn't know what to think of her dear Sasuke, or Naruto. She unlocked her door and walked inside.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, as his eyes followed Sakura's silouete. Naruto knew he had done something wrong. He let go of Sasuke and began to walk away. Naruto thought he might cry. He had never been so confused in his life.

Sasuke ran after Naruto. He caught up and put his hands on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto whipped around fast and looked into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto. He loved the warmth of his lips against his own. He felt right for a change.

Naruto felt confused, yet, satisfied. He pulled Sasuke closer to him, deepening the kiss.

Sasuke pulled away slowly, to reveal a happy, blond, kitsune. He smiled the smile that Sasuke loved. Sasuke smiled back. He felt that he could say anything to Naruto, tell him his secrets and what-not. Sasuke felt _happy_ for a change.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said, looking into Sasuke's dark eyes. "Can we go home now?"

Sasuke laughed at this. 'He's being his normal, dorky self!' He thought. "Yeah...Who's house?" Sasuke wanted to see Naruto's house, it intrigued him in every form. He hadn't seen the inside of Naruto's house, and he felt the sensation to see it all of a sudden.

"My house! Duh, silly!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran into the snowy haze. He felt so playful and young again. As he came closer to the house, he slid on the snowy road and fell. Not noticing he took Sasuke with him, he laughed.

"You caused me to fall, dobe!" Sasuke said laughing harder than he had ever laughed in his life. Getting up and dusting off his clothes, he took Naruto's hands and pulled him up. He dusted off Naruto's clothes, too.

"I can dust myself off, Sasuke!" Naruto said, watching Sasuke dust off the snow from his clothes. He followed Sasuke's figure and smiled. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran to the door of his house. He furriedly messed in his pockets for a key.

"Did you lose it, dobe?" Sasuke said, looking at the kitsune search for the key, bringing a smile to his face.

"No...I just...can't find it-There it is!" He said, hurridly taking it from his right pocket and into the key hole. After opening the door, he scurried about the kitchen looking for two cups of instant ramen.

"You didn't even turn on the light, dobe..." Sasuke said, hearing random cursing and bumps coming from the kitchen.

"Ow! Yeah, I- OW! Know that! Ouch...my finger." The kitsune wondered about the kitchen and ran into Sasuke. He fell down onto the floor and hit his head.

"Oh, you hit your head." Sasuke said, leaning down to Naruto. He kissed the kitsune's forehead lightly. Holding out a hand, he waited to feel Naruto's hand aginst his, but instead, a pair of warm lips against his.

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and said playfully, "Thanks for the favor! My head feels better already! Now where's that ramen..." He continued to bump about the kitchen looking for the ramen he was so familiar with. "Where did it go!" He screamed, getting a little agitated. He landed on his knees and looked in the doors under his kitchen sink. He could see perfectly in the darkness, much to Sasuke's surprise.

"Can't you find it, dobe?" Sasuke said, helping Naruto with the search. His hand ran over many things in the cabinet, cans, bottles...Naruto's hand?

"There they are!" Naruto shrieked, picking up two cups of instant ramen. He ran over to his sink and began running hot water into the cups. "Water, water, water! Me needs water!" He stumbled over to a table and knocked off the things that were on the table. He sat both cups on the table. "Now we wait three minutes." He said, walking over to his bed and sitting down.

"You're nuts." Sasuke said, walking over to a light switch. He flipped on the light, revealing piles of mess everywhere. "Do you ever clean?" Sasuke questioned the kitsune.

"Uhh...no, no I don't." He said, laying down on the bed. He watched Sasuke gather up his clothes in a pile in the corner of his room. "You don't have to do that, ya know." The kitsune looked over at his companion.

Sasuke walked about the mess, picking up clothes scattered here and there. But one certain garment put a smirk across his face. He picked up the garment and dangled it in front of the kitsune's face. "Cute boxers, dobe!" He teased, holding up the kitten covered undies.

Naruto grabbed at the boxers. "Hey! Those'er mine!" He grabbed them from Sasuke and blushed a light red. "Ramen's ready, anyways." He walked over to the table and picked up the two cups. He handed one to Sasuke, him still laughing at what happened before. Naruto ran into the kitchen and grabbed two pairs of chopsticks. "Here, Saseme." Naruto handed the chopsticks to Sasuke, making fun of his name and it's inner meanings. He ploped down on the bed next to Sasuke.

"Hey! Don't mess with the avenger!" Sasuke teased, slurping ramen. "Naruke!" He teased Naruto more, poking his side. Naruto squealed, making Sasuke laugh a little. Sasuke put down his ramen and began tickling Naruto.

"Hey! HAHA! Stop it! HAHAHA! STOP! HAHAHAHA!" Naruto squirmed about the bed trying to get free from Sasuke's grasp. "That's not FUNNY! HAHAHA!"

"Then why are you laughing?" Sasuke tickled Naruto more, finding it amusing. He giggled as he heard Naruto's outbursts. He stopped tickling Naruto and sprawled out on his bed.

"Are you done?" Naruto looked at Sasuke. Sasuke glanced up at Naruto in a cute little way. He picked up the empty ramen cups and threw them across the room. He sat down on his bed, and curled up in the corner. He felt the warmth coming from Sasuke, and it pleased him.

"Are you sleepy?" Sasuke turned over and placed a hand on Naruto. He yawned and cuddled up to Naruto. He loved the warmth coming from Naruto, and hugged him tight. The two drifted off to sleep no soon after.


	3. Morning Sun

The sun shone on Naruto's face. It illuminated the details of his face, even the whiskers. The brightness of the light began to bother his eyes and soon woke him up. He opened his eyes slowly, sat up and looked about his room. He noticed that Sasuke was still asleep, so he laid back down. 'I wonder how long he sleeps in the morning?' Naruto thought to himself as he drifted back to slumber.

Sasuke squirmed about the sheets spread on him. The light began to bother him too. Dreams overflowed his head every night, this was unknown to everyone but him. Those dreams made his nights seem so long. They had cheered him up for quite a while, now...His eyes fluttered open slowly. Looking around, he noticed that Naruto was asleep. He got up off of the bed and began cleaning up Naruto's house a little. 'God. Did he ever think about cleaning this dump?' Sasuke thinks as he picks up ramen cups here and there. Hours later, he finishes cleaning the house and sits in a chair near Naruto's bed. Soon, he begins watching Naruto's breathing, inhale, exhale..His sight drifts off to the window. Sasuke sighs and looks again at the kitsune...Inhale...Exhale...

Naruto's slumber lasted a long time, until about 12:00. He finally woke with the sun shining in his eyes, yet again. Beginning to panic, he looked around the bed for Sasuke, he looked over at the chair, that was usually vacant, and found Sasuke sitting there, laughing at Naruto. "I was wondering where you were! How long have you been up?" Naruto questioned Sasuke, sitting up on his bed Indian style.

"Since about ten..." Sasuke said, looking at the window, the sun shining on his face. "I cleaned up your house." He said in an annoyed voice.

A scowl came across Naruto's face. "Hey. Don't be annoyed with me, dattebayo! I didn't tell you to pick up my mess!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, making sure he got the point through.

"It was annoying me seeing so much crap on the floor." Sasuke looked over at Naruto with a light smirk. He liked getting Naruto angry, it made him laugh. He loved Naruto's little scowls and such. Enjoying himself already, he decided to make himself a little happier. "Hey Naruto." He looked at the angered kitsune.

Naruto sat cross-armed and looked at Sasuke. "Whadya want?" He thought Sasuke was going to pick on him more.

"Do you want to go out for ramen? It's on me." Sasuke asked, a smile crossing his face.

Naruto's scowl quickly turned into a smile. "Yeah! I'd love to!" He ran over to the door and waited for Sasuke. "Come on!" He jumped up and down energetically.

Sasuke laughed lightly and walked over to the door. 'I knew he'd like that.' He thought as he opened the door. He glance over at Naruto and noticed that he stil had on his sleeping cap. "Umm, Naruto? Do you plan on taking that off?" A, what seemed like a giggle, escaped his mouth.

"Oh! Yeah." He stopped jumping long enough to toss the cap onto the bed, then started to run. "Sasuke! Come on!" He says, looking back at Sasuke, who was walking.

"Oh, calm down. I'm coming." Sasuke says, running up to Naruto. Naruto stops jumping up and down and puts his hands behind his head. He sighs and looks up at the sky, which is quite clear for a winter day. They keep quiet on their walk, not many words passed at all. Soon, they arrive at the place well worth visiting, Ichiraku Ramen. They sit down in two vacant seats, one next to the other, and place their orders.

"Uhh, I want miso ramen today, old man." Naruto says, a smirk on his face.

"I think I'll have what he's having..." Sasuke looks around at the shops features, then turns his attention to Naruto, who is now getting his ramen.

"Itadakimasu!" With that, Naruto began slurping away at his ramen. He paused, looked over at Sasuke and smiled.

"Here, enjoy." The shop keeper handed Sasuke his ramen.

"Itadakimasu." He began to slurp down his own ramen.

Naruto finished the bowl in about 15 seconds. "Sasuke! Hurry up! I wanna go train!"

Sasuke stopped eating and looked over at Naruto. "Training? Didn't you have enough of that in _summer_?"

"Weeeeeell, I guess we can skip it today." Naruto says as he watches Sasuke slurp his ramen. He finished a few minutes later then paid the bill.

"Thanks for your business!" The shop keeper told them as they walked away.

"No prob, old man!" Naruto said, cheerfully. "So, where do we go next?" He asks Sasuke.


End file.
